Ribbons
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Homura is dying and she believes letting herself die is better than giving her crippling hospital debt to Madoka. Despite the pain this choice is causing her friends, Mami has decided to help Homura achieve some life goals before she dies. "I don't want you to remember me as sick and broken. I want.. You to remember me.. As the girl you loved. Take these.. And remember me as I was"
1. Dying Wish

**This short story is a gift to a wonderful friend of mine on her birthday. I hope you and anyone else who happens to read this enjoys it. Happy birthday, Justice!**

 **More to come.**

 **Xion, out**

* * *

 **Dying Wish**

"Madoka.." Homura breathes as she stares at the floor, fingers tangled in the mess of hair she has strung into a braid over her left shoulder. Her glasses slide lightly down the bridge of her nose. Her pale complexion only seems to get more pale the longer she stands before the girl her heart beats for. Madoka tilts her head, her eyes slightly widened, "What is it? Homura?"

Madoka tries to smile, "Why do you look so upset?"

Homura looks at her and all the resolve she had gained suddenly disappears when she meets those pretty pink eyes. She looks down, choking on her words, "M-Ma-I.. Um.. Ah.. The th-thing is.. Uh.."

Worry crosses Madoka's face and she slowly wraps her arms around the ebony haired girl, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to be mad."

Tears fill Homura's eyes and she whimpers, "You p-promise?"

Madoka nods, pulling back a step. She smiles softly, "I promise."

Homura nods, taking off her glasses to wipe her eyes. She puts them back on as more tears threaten to spill over. Madoka takes Homura's hand and pulls her gently over to the couch, sitting her down, "Just breathe. And talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Stop.." Homura looks down. She clenches her hands into fists, gripping the hem of her school uniform skirt, "Saying that."

Madoka frowns, lightly putting her hand on Homura's, "Homura.. Please, if something is bothering you.. I want to know. I want to help. Is it your heart? Do you need to go back to the hospital?"

"That's.." Homura sighs, looking at Madoka again. Tears fall down her face, "Madoka.. I.."

Madoka tilts her head lightly, reassuringly caressing Homura's hand. She smiles softly, "It's okay."

Homura's lip trembles and she pulls away, standing. She turns away from her, "I can't. I can't say it while I.. Have to look at you.."

Madoka stands as well, reaching out for her. She hides the hurt with a smile and turns Homura to face her, "Come on.. There's nothing you could say that would-"

Homura pushes her, sobbing, shutting her eyes tight, "I'm dying!"

Madoka freezes, staring at her. Her eyes widen and she trembles. She covers her mouth, tears filling her own eyes, "Wh-what..?"

Homura turns away, sobbing, "I'm dying.. Madoka.. My heart.. We can't afford the bills for the procedures.. My parents.. The stress of it when I was a young child.. All the bills.. The years I lived in the hospital.. My Father couldn't take it.. The stress of it all, the worry.. It killed him.. And then my Mother's car accident a few months ago.. All that debt.."

She turns back to Madoka, taking off her glasses, "I could never force all that onto you and your family because you took me in.. So.. I'm canceling everything. The procedures, my hospital room, the check ups, the prescriptions.. It's all gone. And.. I'm going with it.. My doctor says I won't live more than a week without the medicine, and even that alone won't save me. But we can't afford it. I'm not piling my debt onto you. I love you too much to burden you like that."

Madoka shoves her, screaming, "How could you?! Just.. Just.. Decide to die! To.. L-leave me..?"

She drops to the floor, sobbing, "How.. How could..?"

Homura slowly sits in front of her, "Madoka.."

She looks up at Homura and shakes her head, "Why.. Didn't you come to me? I could of helped you.. We.. Can work something out. We'll get your debt payed.. You.. Don't have to.. To.."

"I know this is hard.. And.. You don't understand.." Homura sighs softly, trying to control her own crying, "I don't want to die, Madoka.. I also don't want to make you cry.. But.. I have to do what's right for you. The burden stays on me.. Until I die.. I can't go to a hospital, I can't pay for it.. So.. I'm going to go back to my parents' house.. Get rid of my things, Madoka. I won't burden you like I did my parents."

"A disorder you can't control isn't a burden you're putting on people!" Madoka wipes her eyes, "Please, don't leave. You can stay here, Mom and Dad don't mind. They love you like a daughter, you know that. Even after we came out together."

Homura looks away, shaking, "M-Madoka.."

Madoka moves and pulls Homura close. She whispers in her ear, "I won't abandon you because things are hard."

Homura holds her tight, crying harder, "I don't know what to do.."

Madoka rubs her back, "I know.. I know.. But it'll be okay. We'll figure something out. I'll talk to Mom and Dad. We'll fix this, I won't let you die, Homura."

Madoka pulls back, standing, "Get some rest. Mom and Dad will be home soon. I'm going to check on Tatsuya."

She bends down and picks up Homura's glasses. She smiles softly as she uses on hand to wipe away Homura's tears, and then she gently places the glasses back on the girl's face. Homura tries to smile, but she can't. She nods slowly and then Madoka stands straight, holding out a hand to her. She takes Madoka's hand and then sits back on the couch. Madoka smiles at her once more before disappearing to check on her baby brother. Homura leans back, staring up at the ceiling. Tears continue to spill down her face.

 _What am I going to do? They can't pay for everything I need to stay alive. I know that, but they'll never accept it. I can't let them take on my debt, if they start paying for it, the debt will go in their name.. It won't matter if I die, because they'll still have to pay it. I don't know what to do.._

Homura shivers and clutches her chest, she can feel her heartbeat quickening. She breathes slowly, trying to calm down. She only has a few pills left, and with the canceled prescription, she can't get any more without bringing back the debt. She stands and slowly leaves the house. She stares up at the night sky. The wind blows and she wraps her arms around herself. She starts walking down the side walk, pulling her phone from her shirt pocket.

"Hello?" a pleasant voice rings from the other side of the phone.

"Mami," Homura tries to stifle her crying, "It's Homura. I.. Need some advice. Can I come over?"

"Sure.." worry replaces the pleasantry in Mami's voice, "Is everything okay?"

"Can you.. Meet me at the park close to Madoka's? I'm not.. Feeling too well.." Homura replies.

"Of course. I'm leaving the house now. What's wrong?"

"Well.. I've.. Made some.. Decisions Madoka doesn't quite.. Agree with.."

"What do you mean? What.. Decisions?"

"I would rather tell you face-to-face. If.. You don't mind."

"Yeah, that's.. That's fine, pumpkin. Anything for you, yeah? I'll be there in about ten minutes, getting on the train now. Take it easy, don't stress yourself out. It's not good for your heart."

"Yeah. I know. See you soon.." Homura frowns lightly, hanging up. She turns into the park and looks around. Finding it empty, she walks over to the first pavilion she sees and sits down at one of its many picnic tables. The cold night makes her shiver and she looks around, hugging herself. She sighs and puts her phone on the table as it starts ringing. She recognizes the tone immediately, it's Madoka's. She knew Madoka would call after she found out Homura had left. Still, Homura doesn't answer. She knows this will worry Madoka, and she plans to apologize later. She just needs some fresh air, and fresh ears to listen.

Mami always gives the best advice, despite how she herself feels. Homura loves this about her, she's so caring, willing to put others above herself. She's like Madoka in many ways. It doesn't surprise her that it was through Mami she met the lovely Madoka in the first place. She silences her phone with a sigh, "I'll be home soon, I promise. I won't keep you waiting long."

Mami shows up a few minutes later and Homura waves lightly. Mami comes over and sits in front of her. She smiles softly, taking off her jacket. She hands it to Homura, "Here, you must be freezing."

Homura shakes her head, "I'm okay."

"You're ill.." Mami replies, sympathy in her eyes, "You're never okay. I've known you since we were kids, Homura. You don't have to lie to me. Take the stupid jacket."

Homura takes the jacket and puts it on wordlessly. Mami watches her, "So.. You want to talk? Not feeling up to making it to my place? That's fine and all, but I don't like you hanging around in the cold. You'll catch your death."

Mami immediately apologizes and Homura shakes her head, "I know what you mean. I wanted to talk to you specifically because you still talk to me like I'm human, not broken. I love Madoka with all I am, but even she makes me feel like I'm broken sometimes. She doesn't mean to, I know that, and.. I _am_ broken. I.. Know that, too. And that's what I want to talk to you about."

Mami nods slowly, "So.. What is it?"

Homura sighs softly, "The debt.. From the hospital.. My parents are dead, so it falls onto me to pay it off, but.. I can't. I can barely make it through a day without my heart.. Freaking out.. So.. I've decided.. I'm going to take the debt with me. The procedure that can save my life costs more than the debt I have hanging over my head. I'd never afford it. I canceled everything today. My medicine, the procedure we've been working towards, I even gave up the hospital room I've basically been living in since I was six years old."

She looks Mami in the eye, "I'm going to die, Mami. I've decided.. To let myself die. I'll be dead by the end of the week.."

Mami is silent for a few minutes, just staring at Homura with a look of utter betrayal. She slowly composes herself and smiles lightly, "Is this.. Really what you want, Homura?"

Homura nods slowly, "I can't pile my debt onto her, Mami.. I just.. Can't. You should have seen the way she broke down when I.. Told her.."

"She's hurting. And so are you. Death is.. Horrifying. No one wants to lose the one they love. To be the one dying.. I can't imagine the pain you're going through." Mami touches Homura's hand, "But I'm here for you. Madoka is here for you, as is her family. You have people who care, people who will be.. Heartbroken to see you leave.. I know you need the medicine, I know all about your condition."

She smiles, a tear falling down her face, "You have no idea how many sleepless nights I went through, trying to find a cure for your heart. But, if this is truly what you want, I will support you."

Homura smiles softly, crying again, "Thank you, Mami. I knew you'd understand.. And.. I'm sorry for the pain this will cause you."

Mami shakes her head, "Don't be sorry for something you can't control. Regardless of the debt, I know you'd never be able to pay for the procedure. I knew you'd die one day, I just.. Hoped it was long after you graduated high school.. Lived a life.."

She stands, wiping her face, "Tell you what. You.. Will die at the end of the week, right..? Let's spend that week doing things you want to do. Just you, me, and Madoka. I'll help you with anything you want to do."

Homura stands, her smile widening a little. Tears continue running down her face and her pale complexion turns a rose color.

"I want to marry Madoka."


	2. The Want of Happiness

**Thank you for being patient. There's one more chapter coming and then the story will be finished. It's just too long to put in one simple one-shot like I originally planned.  
**

 **More to come**

 **Xion, out**

* * *

 **The Want of Happiness  
**

Mami walks Homura back to Madoka's house. Homura smiles at her, "You're sure you're okay with lending me the money?"

Mami smiles back, "Don't worry about. I may not be able to pay for your procedure, but I hope what I do have makes up for it."

"And then some." Homura hugs her, shaking, "Thank you, Mami.."

Mami hugs her back, "No problem, pumpkin."

Homura pulls back, wiping her eyes again. Mami pats her on the shoulder, "I'll call you in the morning so we can go get the ring."

She winks then walks off, heading home. Homura stands on the porch, watching her until she's no longer in sight. She sighs then and turns to the door. Before she can open it, Madoka throws the door open. Eyes wide, red and puffy from crying. She hugs Homura, "Don't scare me like that! Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

She's shaking and Homura hugs her, speaking softly, "I'm sorry.. It was on silent.. I just now seen you had called me.. I'm sorry to worry you.."

Madoka steps back, pulling Homura inside. She closes the door behind Homura, then leads her to the couch. She runs off to her room and comes back a moment later with a blanket and a determined look in her eye. She lays the blanket over Homura, tucking it around her shoulders. Homura tries to speak but Madoka holds up a finger, gesturing for her to wait. Madoka then runs over to the kitchen. Homura sits on the couch and listens to Madoka's light humming as she waits for Madoka to come back.

Madoka returns to the living room with a two cups of hot chocolate. She hands one to Homura before sitting with her, pulling some of the blanket over her lap as she does. She smiles softly,"You were cold, so.."

"Thank you," Homura replies.

Madoka nods, "You're welcome.."

They sit in silence for awhile before Madoka speaks again, "You went to see Mami?"

"You called her?" Homura stares into her half empty cup.

"Right after I called you. She said not to worry, that you were with her and she'd make sure you were okay.." Madoka explains, "So.. You told her you're going to die? I'm sure she didn't like that.. Being your first friend and all.."

"She.. Supports my decision." Homura sighs, "She's going to help me.. With a goal of mine."

"What goal?" Madoka smiles softly, "Can I help?"

Homura looks at her and returns her smile, "Ask me again tomorrow. Mami and I are going into town in the morning to get something."

"What, I can't know?" Madoka pouts.

Homura laughs softly, then she winks, "Ask me again tomorrow."

Madoka giggles softly, shaking her head. She suddenly starts crying. Homura gasps and touches her shoulder lightly, "Madoka..?"

Madoka shakes her head, wiping the tears away, "I-I'm sorry.."

"What is it..?" Homura frowns, eyes shining with worry."

Madoka shivers, "What are we doing about your.. Funeral..?"

Homura looks away, "Mami's taking care of that.."

"She can't.. Take care of everything." Madoka argues, "I want to help you, too."

Homura closes her eyes, "The only thing I want you to do.. Is smile for me."

She opens her eyes and looks at Madoka, "Can you do that for me? When things get bad, and they will.. Can you promise you'll smile for me if I ask?"

Madoka takes her hand, tears in her eyes. "I-I promise."

Homura leans her head on Madoka's shoulder. Her voice is soft as she replies, "Thank you. So, please don't cry. Smile?"

She looks up at her and Madoka smiles softly, tears still running down her face. Homura smiles back as she sits up, moving closer to her. She then slowly leans in and presses her lips against Madoka's soft lips, wet and salty from her tears. Madoka kisses Homura back gently for a moment then pulls away, staring into her eyes. She just can't stop crying. Homura smiles at her and then goes back to laying her head against her shoulder. Madoka looks at the ceiling, "I'm going to miss you so much.."

"Don't miss me before I'm gone," Homura says softly, almost whispering, "I want our last few days to be happy."

Madoka nods, her hands shake as she sips at her hot chocolate, "They will be. I promise."

They finish their hot chocolate in silence and Homura falls asleep against Madoka. Madoka looks at her and smiles softly as she gently brushes some hair from Homura's face. She then gently removes the sleeping girl's glasses and slowly gets up, making sure to lay Homura down without waking her up. She sets Homura's glasses on the coffee table and picks up the cups, taking them to the kitchen. She washes the dishes left in the sink and then sighs, drying her hands on her shirt. She leans against the counter, pulling her hair down. She shakes her head as her hair falls around her face. She goes back to the living room and looks at Homura as the sickly girl sleeps.

For an instant, she wonders if Homura will still look this peaceful in her coffin. She immediately regrets this thought as it brings more tears to her eyes. She turns away, sobbing softly, covering her mouth with her hand. She closes her eyes, continuing to cry as every memory of Homura she has plays over and over in her head. Her phone suddenly rings from her room and she gasps, running to answer before it wakes up Tatsuya or Homura.

"H-hello?"

"Hey, how's Homura?" Mami asks.

Madoka calms down, "She's.. As okay as she can be. She's sleeping."

"That's good. So, has she told you what she wants to do?"

"No, she wants it to be a secret until tomorrow.."

"Makes sense since I'm taking her to get.. Something tomorrow."

"Mami..?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you really support her letting herself die?"

"...well.. If that's what she wants.. How can I not?"

"You're a good person, Mami.."

"Thanks..? You're a good person, too, Madoka. The best, in fact. Homura tells me so. You're so lucky to have her love."

Madoka sits at her desk, "You seem.. Almost jealous."

"Oh, heavens, no." Mami giggles softly, "I'm just saying she doesn't open up easily. I've never known her to open up as quickly as she did to you. You're really lucky to have her. And she's lucky to have you."

"We're lucky to have you." Madoka replies.

"Once Homura and I come back from 'something' tomorrow morning, you're coming with us to go dress shopping."

"Dress shopping? What for?"

"You'll know tomorrow. Goodnight, Madoka."

"Goodnight, Mami."

She hangs up the phone and puts it on the desk. She then goes to her bed and grabs the blanket and pillow before returning to the living room. She makes a pallet on the floor beside the couch and lies beside Homura as she goes to sleep herself. Homura is awoken by some one knocking on the door. She gets up and goes to the door, making sure not to step on Madoka as she does so. She opens the door and Mami smiles, "Ready to go?"

"Give me a few minutes. Come in." Homura replies, rushing to the Madoka's room, and then the bathroom. Mami comes in and closes the door. She smiles as she sees Madoka asleep on the floor. She sits on the couch, being careful of Madoka's sleeping form. She sighs softly. looking around. _I've got less than a week to plan the wedding.. They're not even technically old enough to marry.. Hm, we can do the theatrics. Does it need to be real? I'll ask Homura._

A few minutes later, Homura returns to the living room wearing a gray turtle neck sweater over light blue jeans and a pair of gray converse. Her hair is put up in a loose pony tail. Mami smiles, standing, "You look great."

"Thanks.." Homura sighs, looking down at Madoka for a moment then back to Mami, "Ready to go?"

"Are you nervous?" Mami takes Homura's hands, "I'm sure she'll say yes."

They leave the house and Mami locks her arm with Homura's, "So, about the wedding. You and Madoka are only sixteen. You're not legally old enough to be married. I can do a fancy wedding if that's what you want, but you can't actually marry her."

"I know that," Homura sighs, "I just.. Want the experience."

"Then a fancy wedding it is!" Mami smiles, "I'll do the marrying myself. Now, let's talk colors. What are your and Madoka's favorite colors?"

Homura smiles softly, "Madoka likes pinks and purples. I like purple and gray."

"Great, great. Those are nice colors, I can work with those. You're both going to be wearing wedding dresses, yeah? I know a great bridal place." Mami babbles excitedly.

Homura frowns, "How much is all of this going to cost? You said you'd pay for everything, but.."

"Nonsense," Mami replies, "I insist on paying for this fancy theatrical wedding."

"And the funeral?" Homura stops walking. She's shaking, tears coming to her eyes. "You're paying for that, too?"

Mami stops and looks back at her. Her eyes soften, "Pumpkin.. Your funeral.. I.. Yes. I am."

"Why? I feel like.. This is taking advantage of you." Homura looks away.

"It's not," Mami insists, "I want to do this for you. We've been friends since we were kids. This is the least I can do for you."

"No, it isn't. The least you can do is _attend_ my funeral. You're going above and beyond for me." Homura shivers, closing her eyes, "And I don't think I deserve it. Not after.."

"We don't have to talk about that. Water under the bridge, I assure you." Mami replies quickly.

Homura opens her eyes, "Is it?"

Mami nods, "It is. Look, Homura. You're an important person in my life. All I want is your happiness, as little time as you have left, I want you to be able to smile genuinely. I'm not obligated to do all that I am, I _want_ to. After today, I'll need two days to get the wedding prepared. Do you want guests?"

"Just you, me, Madoka and her family." she replies, crossing her arms, "Madoka might invite Sayaka, but I think that's it."

"After today. I want you to stay home and rest, okay? Don't push yourself." Mami says, turning back, continuing towards the train station. Homura follow after her, "Okay. I can do that."

* * *

Mami stands in the living room with Homura and Madoka, who are sitting on the couch. Madoka smiles at them, "How did your something go?"

Mami giggles softly and Homura smiles shyly, "It went well.."

Madoka pushes Homura playfully, "So, what's all the secrecy about?"

Homura takes a deep breath as she pulls a small white box from her pocket.

"Madoka.." her hands shake with the nervousness wracking her body. She opens the box, revealing the small diamond engagement ring, "Will you m-marry me?"

Madoka's eyes widen and she blushes. She just stares at the ring for several minutes. Homura's nervousness gets worse and she fidgets lightly. The anticipation and fear of rejection constrict her hear, making it hard to breathe. Her heart races and she tries to calm down as she gasps, "M=Mado-oka..?"

Madoka finally looks up at her and with one smile all of Homura's nervousness and fear disappears. She relaxes and Madoka puts her hand over Homura's, taking the box from her. She continues smiling and she slips the ring on her left ring finger. She looks back at Homura and giggles, "Was there ever a reason I'd say no?"


	3. Until Death Do Us Part

**Sorry this took so long to finish, but it is complete now! I hope you enjoyed, and one again, even though it's long past, happy birthday, Justice!**

* * *

 **Until Death Do Us Part**

Mami leads Homura and Madoka to the train station. They're all smiling as Homura and Madoka hold hands. Madoka's ring glitters in the afternoon light. They get on the train and Mami sits beside Homura, with Madoka on the other side of the sickly girl. Mami claps, "So, I'm obviously going to be the maid of honor, yeah?"

Madoka giggles, "Fine by me."

Homura nods and Mami continues, "Great. We still need a flower girl, a ring bearer, and bride's maids."

"Do we really need all of that?" Homura asks.

"Well, I suppose not." Homura says thoughtfully, "Where do you want to do the wedding?"

"We can do it in my back yard," Madoka offers, "It's spacious, and we're not having a lot of people over anyway."

"How did your parents take all this?" Mami asks.

"They think it's a good thing for Homura. But they want to help pay for everything." Madoka replies.

"They can help f they want," Mami sighs, "We at least need a flower girl and ring bearer."

"Tatsuya can be the ring bearer," Madoka smiles.

Mami nods, smiling, "All we need is a flower girl then."

"I'll have Sayaka do that." Madoka states.

Again, Mami nods, "Wonderful. All that's left is decorations and the wedding dresses. I can handle the decorating, I'm sure your parents won't mind helping with that. You guys can pick out your wedding dresses and then Homura is put on mandatory rest until the wedding day."

"I have no problem with that." Madoka nods.

"I do," Homura frowns, "I want to help with everything, too."

"No." Mami shakes her head, "You're going to rest. The last thing we want is something to go wrong during the wedding. If I have to treat you like an infant, I will."

Homura sighs, nodding, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll stay in bed until the wedding."

"Good!" Mami replies.

They get off the train and go into a bridal shop. They look around at the dresses for awhile before finding ones they like. Madoka turns to Mami, holding up a white dress with a corset top with a puffy gown of ruffles that touch the floor. Madoka beams, "Can I get this one?"

Mami claps, "Oh, it's beautiful! Of course you can!"

Madoka turns to Homura, grinning, "What do you think?"

Homura smiles, "It's beautiful, Madoka. But it still doesn't compare to how beautiful you are."

Madoka blushes, giggles, "Stop that. Have you picked one out yet?"

"I like this one." Homura replies, shyly holding up a simple white gown with short transparent sleeves and a V-neck top and a slit on the left side, stopping at the knee. Madoka smiles, "That's beautiful, Homura."

Homura blushes, "Thanks."

"Now that you've picked out your dresses, it's time to go shoe shopping!" Mami declares excitedly.

She leads them towards the back of the shop, where the wedding shoes are kept. She takes the dresses from them, "Go on, pick a pair out."

Madoka immediately finds a pair she likes. She holds up a pair of silver heels with a ribbon that ties over the ankle. She brings them to Mami, smiling, "Aren't these pretty?"

Mami nods, smiling, "Yeah."

Madoka turns to Homura, "Homura? do you want help looking?"

"Nope." Homura replies as she comes back to them, holding a pair of black flats.

"Black?" Mami tilts her head.

Homura shrugs, "I like black."

"Hey, you're the bride." Mami smiles and takes their shoes as she heads back to the check out. They follow her and watch as she purchases their selected items. The clerk smiles, "Who's getting married?"

"We are." Madoka replies, taking Homura's hand.

The clerk smiles a little wider, "Aw, that's adorable. I hope the both of you are very happy together."

They wave as they leave the shop and head back to the train station. As they walk to the station, Homura slows her pace, mostly leaning on Madoka. Madoka puts her arm around her, as if she'd fall at any moment. Mami looks back at them and her eyes soften, "You feeling alright, Homura?"

Homura nods, "Yeah, just.. I think I'm tired.."

The train ride is silent and Homura starts to fall asleep leaning on Madoka's shoulder. Madoka puts her arm around her, watching as her girlfriend falls asleep. She sighs softly, "Oh, Homura.."

"Did she tell you how long she has left?" Mami asks softly.

Madoka looks at her, "A week."

"Seven days," Mami replies, "Seven days from yesterday. Today makes six. I'll need two days at least to get the wedding ready. She'll have four days then, if we're lucky. That's why I want her to rest. If she stresses her heart, the time she has left will shrink."

"You want those four days to get the funeral ready.." Madoka states softly.

Mami looks at her with tears in her eyes, "I got the funeral set up last night. I just.. Haven't set up the.. She hasn't died yet, so I haven't been able to state the day we need to bury her."

A tear slides down her face, "We.. Need to pick out something for her to wear in the coffin.. Who's going to speak at the service? Should we play her favorite song..? Should we..? Should.. What is she..? What..?"

She breaks down, sobbing. Madoka gasps softly and puts her free arm around Mami, pulling her close. Madoka sits there, holding her sleeping girlfriend, and her sobbing friend until it comes time to leave the train. Mami regains herself, putting on a smile as Madoka wakes Homura up. Madoka and Homura get off the train, saying goodbye to Mami, who promises to show up tomorrow to start decorating. Madoka walks Homura home and as they get to the door, Homura says, "The black dress with the heart cut out at the center."

"What?" Madoka looks at her.

She looks back at Madoka, "The black dress with the heart cut out of the center. That's the dress I want to wear in my coffin."

Madoka stares at her and Homura stares back. Madoka swallows, "You heard all that?"

"Every word." Homura sighs, "I fell asleep shortly after Mami started crying. It didn't.. Feel right to say anything.."

Madoka hugs her and Homura closes her eyes, "I'll tell you everything I want for the funeral after the wedding, okay?"

"Okay." Madoka holds back tears.

Homura pulls away, "We should get inside."

Madoka nods and follows her into the house. They are greeted by Madoka's parents, Tomohisa and Junko. Junko smiles at them, waving while she feeds Tatsuya his dinner. Tomohisa sets their plates on the table, "Good timing, girls, I just finished!"

They sit at the table and start eating.

"How did the shopping go?" Junko asks.

"It went well," Madoka replies, smiling, "We left the stuff with Mami, she'll be coming over tomorrow to start decorating the back yard for the wedding."

Madoka and her parents chat about the wedding and Homura tries to eat in silence. She glares at her fork as she finds it hard to make her body move the way she wants it to. She can feel her heartbeat beating hard. It hurts her chest. She closes her eyes, _I need my pills._ She opens her eyes slowly and tries to keep her breathing even, trying to look normal. She tries to continue eating, but she can barely get her hand to lift off the table.

"Homura?"

Homura looks up, blinking, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay? You're not eating." Junko replies, looking worried.

She can feel Tomohisa and Madoka's eyes on her. She just nods, "Yeah, um.. I'm not.. Very hungry."

Madoka frowns, knowing neither she nor Homura had eaten since that morning before they went shopping. She doesn't call Homura out, she just keeps her eye on her as she continues her dinner. Homura sighs, "Actually.. Can I be excused? I'm not.. Feeling.. Too well."

"Of course, dear." Junko smiles.

Homura nods and moves to stand, but her leg catches one of the chair legs and she and the chair fall to the floor. Madoka gasps, calling to her. She groans, "I'm fine! Just.. Tripped.."

She slowly pushes herself up and quickly makes her way to Madoka's room. She goes to the dresser and opens the top drawer, shaking as she pushes the clothes around, looking for her bottle of pills she hides there. She finds her prize and glares at the bottle when she sees there's only one pill left. She had taken two that morning to make sure she could handle the day. She swallows the last pill dry, wincing. She shudders and pulls the ribbon out of her hair, letting her hair fall around her. She grabs the other ribbon that she left sitting on the dresser and sits on the bed. She parts her hair over her shoulders and braids each side, tying it off with a purple ribbon before changing and getting into bed.

* * *

Madoka and Homura sit in the living room, each wearing the dress and shoes they picked out a few days before. Madoka sits there, smiling as Junko does her make up; A light pink eye shadow, some eyeliner, a little blush and a light pink lip gloss. Junko smiles then turns to Homura, "Your turn."

"I don't want make up." Homura replies.

Junko kneels in front of Homura, preparing to put make up on her, "Nonsense, I won't put on a lot."

Homura sighs, obeying Junko's wishes. She sits still as Junko puts a soft purple eye shadow on Homura, followed by even less blush than she put on Madoka, and finally, a light pink lip gloss. She stands, smiling, "See? You look great."

Mami comes into the room, wearing a light purple spaghetti strap dress that reaches her knees and white high heels. She smiles, "Ready to get your hair done?"

Junko high fives Mami before running off to get ready herself. Mami walks over to Madoka first, "Have you decided what you want to do with your hair?"

"Hmm," Madoka giggles, "Can I just wear pigtails?"

Mami laughs, "I guess so. It's your wedding."

She puts Madoka's hair up in pigtails, tying them off with white ribbons then clipping small white roses to the ribbons. She steps back, smiling, "Beautiful."

She then turns to Homura, "What do you want to do with your hair, pumpkin?"

"Um.." Homura shrugs, "You pick."

"You'll regret that." Mami giggles, winking. The turns Homura around and she braids Homura's hair before twisting the braid up into a bun. She then uses Homura's signature ribbons to tie the bun into place. The first one ties the bun up and the second one is tied over it, hanging down on both sides of the bun as an accent to the hairstyle. She then steps back, "Great, everyone shoes be outside and ready now. Which one of you wants to walk down the isle?"

"Let Madoka do it." Homura replies. Madoka smiles, "Sounds good to me."

Mami takes Homura outside, having her stand by the podium she took from Junko's study. The backyard has purple and white ribbons tied in trees, which are also wrapped in white Christmas lights. A long purple rug leads from the back door to the podium and there are a few fold up chairs set out on each side of the isle. Junko, Tomohisa, and Tatsuya sit on one side while Sayaka and Kyouko sit on the other side, each giving Homura thumbs up. Everyone's dressed formally and Homura adjusts her glasses, turning to Mami as the blond hits a button on a CD player.

"Here Comes The Bride" starts playing and Madoka opens the back door, carrying a cheap store bought bouquet. She smiles as she walks down the isle. As soon as she reaches the podium, Mami turns the CD player off. She smiles at them, "I don't know all the professional words, but I think I know enough for the 'I dos.'"

She clears her throat and addresses Madoka, "Madoka, do you take this woman, Homura Akemi, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and health? Until death do you part?"

Homura's heart skips a beat and she stiffens. Pain flares in her chest and she clenches her fists.

"I do." Madoka replies, smiling wide.

Mami turns to Homura, smiling, "And do you, Homura, take this woman, Madoka Kaname, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and t-"

Her eyes widen and worry crosses Mami's face, "Homura?"

Madoka turns to Homura, looking worried now, too. Homura's heart continues to skip its beats and she gasps, shaking.

"Hom- Homura!" Madoka cries as Homura suddenly collapses. She pulls Homura up into her arms, "Homura?! Homura, can you hear me?! Homura!"

Homura tares at Madoka's crying face, but she doesn't see her. Homura trembles, gasping for air that won't fill her lungs as her heart barely beats.

"Call an ambulance!" Mami screams, dropping down beside them tears falling down her face, "Homura!"

* * *

Homura Akemi lies in a white coffin with her hands crossed over her chest. She wears the dress she told Madoka she wanted to and her hair lies down behind her. If not for the coffin, she may have been sleeping. She still wears the make up Junko put on her for their wedding. The only ones left at the casket is Mami and Madoka. Mami says a quick prayer, then lays a rose in the casket beside Homura. She then walks out, waiting outside for Homura to be taken away to be buried. Madoka stands there, tears running down her face. She wears purple ribbons in her hair and a plain black dress with a black jacket over it and black flats.

She smiles softly and brushes some hair from Homura's face, "I'm smiling for you.. Just like I promised. I love you, Homura. I just wish we had a little more time together."

She wipes her face and closes the casket. She leaves the church, meeting Mami on the steps. Mami hugs her, "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too." Madoka replies, stepping back. She smiles, "Thanks for everything you did."

Mami smiles softly, looking at the ribbons in her hair, "Pretty ribbons."

"I know." Madoka keeps smiling as she wipes away tears, "They're Homura's."

She walks over to her parents. They get in the car and she looks out the window, watching as Homura's coffin is packet into the back of a hearse. She pulls a small piece of paper out of her jacket pocket and reads it again.

 _Dear Madoka,_

 _I know I don't have much time left. I canceled all my hospital stuff. I'm scared to death of telling you. I don't want to hurt you. But I know this will hurt everyone. None of you deserve to be hurt, but none of you deserve to take on the debt saving me will bring. You may not understand this now, but I'm doing what's right. I hope you won't hate me after it's all said and done. I love you, Madoka. You're my everything. I don't know what I would have ever done without you after my mother died. I can't leave my debt to you, but don't worry. I am leaving something to you._

 _I don't have much, you know that. But I see how much you like ribbons. You're always wearing some pretty colored ribbon in your hair. It's part of what makes you you. I love that about you. Your beauty, your innocence. I will never know what you ever saw in me, but I'm glad you saw anything at all. Things are going to get bad soon, and I'm sorry for what that's going to do to you. I don't want you to remember me as sick and broken. I want you to remember me as the girl you loved. I want you to have my ribbons. I bet they'd look beautiful on you._

 _One final wish, take these ribbons and remember me as I was. I love you, and I'm sorry for leaving you.  
_

 _Love, Homura_

Madoka puts the letter back, wiping fresh tears from her eyes as they start to drive, following the hearse to bury Homura. Madoka stares out the window, staring at her own reflection. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the cool glass. She opens her eyes, and out of the corner of her eye, she swears she sees Homura sitting beside her. She smiles, _The ribbons looked better on you._


End file.
